And Many More
by faded harmony
Summary: Leo wakes up to find the camp deserted, and everyone vanished over night. Piper tells him that the entire camp has been wiped out, while they drive around the city trying to find refuge. Of course, Beautiful people never lie...but this time there might be an exception. Oneshot.


** Leo **

LEO WAS HAVING A ROTTEN DAY.  
It all started when he woke up- someone had forgotten to get him from the forges last night, and he fell asleep next to the chainsaw.

That'll wake anyone up fast.

Leo blinked and looked around, noticing the chainsaw.

He swore and yelled "AHHHH!" as he leaped to his feet. Looking down, he noticed his tool belt was missing too. How could things get any worse?

They could, apparently.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he went over to the ancient coffee machine the Hephaestus cabin had brought in for the builders. He took a foam cup from the pile, aching to wake himself up. As he poured the cup, the hot coffee came out the bottom and spilled onto his shoes.

"BAH!" Leo cursed as he stepped away from the steaming mess. His shoes were destroyed, but Leo wasn't burned. Slapping himself, he grabbed another cup and poured more coffee. It was empty. Muttering under his breath, he let his hand wander to the side of the counter where more coffee would be- and found the whole place empty.

Turning around in a circle, the whole workshop was empty. He raised an eyebrow and spoke aloud: "I wonder where everyone went?"

He left the forges, in search of any campers. The whole camp seemed silent, which worried Leo.  
Glancing around, he felt naked (not in that weird way) without his beloved tool-belt. He wondered where everyone could have gone- they were in the middle of constructing the Argo II right now, but that didn't explain where everyone went.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOO!" Leo yelled at the pavillion. He cupped his hands over his mouth to make himself louder. Maybe someone would hear him.

"HEEELLLLOOOOOOOO!" he yelled again. "ANYONE HOMEEEEEE?"

No response, but then someone came barreling into him.

"AHH!" Leo yelled as someone tackled him to the floor. It was Piper.

"What the Hades, Leo!" she said hissing. "Do you want to get us killed?"

"What the Hades are you talking about!" Leo said. "I just woke up and everyone's gone-"

"That's because while you were taking your beauty rest, everyone else at camp was captured." Piper said, pulling him up and dragging him into the Big House. "This morning, we received a strange distress call from Olympus- but when I was told to investigate with Jason, we came back and the whole camp was gone."

Leo looked around. "How come I'm still here?"

"No clue. Stay quiet until we get to safety."

Piper looked around and then grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him inside the Big House and shut the door behind them.

"Where's Lightning Boy anyways?" Leo asked looking around. "I don't see him..."

Piper turned away from him and started grabbing some supplies- "I..." her voice became a little choked. "I..he was captured just when we made it back. I barely escaped."

"Dang," Leo said. "And this happened when I was asleep? I must be a heavy sleeper I guess."

Piper nodded, still not facing him. "Leo, I'm worried. We are the only ones left."

Leo stared at her. "Yeah, okay."

"I meant, the last demigods alive. Everyone's gone Leo, it's only us."

"Meh, the Gods will have more kids, happy family. Easy chiz."

"Leo, Olympus is closed." Piper said. "Me and Jason were sent to check things out- Olympus just doesn't exist anymore. We really are alone."

Leo blinked at her, expecting her to yell "APRIL FOOLS!" any second, but she looked dead serious.

"So, you've got to be kidding me." Leo said. "We are seriously the only Demigods left?"

"Not just demigods- Olympus is completely gone- and so is America."

_Shoot._

"Uh," Leo said awkwardly. "You got a plan then?"

"Meh, I'm improvising a lot." Piper said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Emphasis on a _lot._"

"So you have a full plan?" Leo asked.

"Sorta..." she said. "It involves a lot of things- for instance, getting out of here." she grabbed a backpack on the couch and tossed it to Leo. "Take this- we have to get a way outta here."

"One of the camp vans?" Leo suggested.

"No." Piper said. "Without the Gods, we are vulnerable to every type of monster- meaning, we are simply just mortals now."

Leo let that sink in. "We could take the boat?"

"It would sink, and you aren't finished with it yet." Piper shot the idea down without even glancing up. "But I have another idea."

"That's great..." Leo said.

"First, we have to find the others and repopulate the demigod mass and the rest of the world," Piper said picking up her backpack.

Leo stumbled back into a chair. "I am not repopulating the Earth."

Piper turned red as if she just realized what he meant by that. "Leo!"

"What? It was _your_ words, not mine."

"Get to work Repair Boy," Piper grumbled. "I'm gonna check for a weapon for you-"

"Naw, I'll be fine."

"Leo, don't be silly. We need everything possible to help us."

"Beauty Queen," Leo whined. "Why don't we just stay hereeeeee?"

"It's not safe." Piper said, and threw on her jacket. "We're leaving now. Move out."

Leo hesitantly followed Piper, and she led him to the edge of camp. "I thought you said that we weren't taking the vans!" he protested.

"No," Piper said. "I said you weren't going to _drive_. I'm driving."

"What!" Leo sputtered. "You didn't say that!"

"Well then I changed my mind, get in the van."

Leo was turning green as Piper drove at fast speed down to some part of town he didn't recognize.

"What are we doing?" he asked. "This don't look like-"

"Shut up and get out." Piper said in her steely ice-cold voice. "Now."

Leo obeyed, quickly getting out of the car. Piper watched him suspiciously as Leo took a few more steps to the store.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Somewhere to hang out while we wait." Piper muttered. "I'm going to get some sleep. I haven't had any since..."

Her lip trembled a little, and Leo uncomfortably sat against the wall as Piper fell asleep.

The city seemed quiet- too quiet. Leo spent the time flicking stones against the other side of the wall, and watching them bounce off.

They were hidden for about two hours, when Leo heard a loud distinct: _MOOOOOO!_

"Piper." he shook her awake. "I hear something."

"What?" she groaned, blinking and getting up.

_MOOOOOOOOO!_

Piper's eyes widened. "Get in the van."

"Why?"

"Do it!"  
Without hesitating, Leo jumped in the camp van and Piper threw herself in the front seat.

Soon they were speeding back to a familiar part of Long Island, and Leo looked around confused.

"I thought we had to stay away from camp? It was 'not safe.'"

"I forgot something." Piper said grinding her teeth as her knuckles turned white against the steering wheel.

She took a sharp turn back into camp, throwing Leo back and into the side.

Piper finally parked in front of the Big House and killed the engine. "You okay?"

"Dandy."

"Come on!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him-

"Piper, what the Hades-?" Leo said as she pulled him into the dark forge. "I-"

He was cut off when he heard a shout and then the lights flipped on-

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled, appearing from their hiding places. "Happy Birthday Leo!"

Leo looked around at them, all stunned. "What the-"

"It's your birthday," Piper said grinning and made her way over to the rest of the group and took a spot next to Jason. "We made sure to distract you all day so you wouldn't be here for us to plan it."

Leo looked around at them, gratification clumping in his throat as the others started singing:

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to Leo!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

A few of his siblings wheeled in a small demented cake with flames iced on the sides while Connor and Travis let out a small chorus to end the birthday song with:  
"AND MANYYYY MORREEEEEEE!"

Leo grinned at all his friends as they sliced cake, and Connor and Travis took pie from their pockets and threw it in his face. Wiping it off, a few people handed him presents.

"I can't believe I actually forgot it was my birthday," Leo chuckled.

"Good thing we remembered then," Piper said.

He got a whole bunch of interest presents: A book about design from Annabeth, a calculator that could play pop music and a new army jacket from Piper, Jason got him a cool wrist watch with remote settings for lights and things- he'd look at that later.

Raising an eyebrow at the last present, Connor and Travis stood nearby excitedly.

"What the-" Leo said, tearing open the present.

Inside, his trusty magical tool belt fell out, as well as a bunch of baby pictures of Leo (how they got a hold of those, Leo would never know)

"CONNOR AND TRAVIS!" he yelled. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Happy Birthday, Leo." Jason muttered. "Have fun catching those two."

Despite the last present, Leo's day had turned from horrible to awesome. And when Leo blew out his candles, he couldn't think of anything to wish for- he already had an awesome place at camp, and he didn't think he could ask for a better group of friends.


End file.
